


You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs

by BlasphemousProphet



Category: Glee, seblaine - Fandom
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasphemousProphet/pseuds/BlasphemousProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Seblaine, how a year after Blaine's relationship with Kurt ends true love comes where he expects it the least. Alls well that ends well in love and war, especially when it comes to one Blaine Anderson on the subject of one Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs

Back in high school Sebastian would have done anything into Blaine's smoothly ironed skinny jeans. sebastian thought he would have gotten over Blaine in college, and he did, until he saw him again.   
central Park, a gloomy Blaine on a bench, Sebastian rubbing his eyes.  
"What's up, killer?" he said cautiously.  
Blaine was easy to get in bed, unexpectedly compliant, and that should have been the first sign.   
After a couple of drinks Blaine was laughing again.   
after five drinks Blaine was running his fingers up and down Sebastian's forearm.   
"Where do you live?" Blaine said huskily.   
"Around the corner," said Sebastian.   
Blaine got off the bench. "Get a cab," he demanded.   
"It's around the corner," said Sebastian.   
"Get a cab," Blaine repeated.   
In the cab Blaine's hand snaked over to Sebastian's crotch, feeling him through his jeans.  
"Keep driving," Blaine said to the driver. Sebastian watched the meter tick while Blaine made him incapable of saying a word.   
finally they got home. Blaine was tossing off his shirt in the elevator, unbuckling his belt as Sebastian unlocked his door.  
"Whoa, killer," said Sebastian.   
Blaine looked at him. "Take off your clothes," he said. "I want to know what you look like naked."  
Sebastian hesitated. "You're kind of drunk," he said. "What happened to Porcelain?"  
It didn't work out," said Blaine roughly, pushing down his own pants.   
Blaine was compact and sturdy, smooth and tan, his cock rising up to meet Sebastian's gaze.  
"What?" said Blaine. "you don't want this? I'll go."  
"Wait! Look, I do want this...it's just..."  
"Do you want to fuck me?" snapped Blaine.  
"Of course!"  
Blaine stalked into the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, face down, ass up.   
"You're so hot," said sebastian, lowering himself onto the bed, running a hand down Blaine's bottom.   
When Sebastian got two fingers into Blaine, scissoring them gently, making Blaine groan and Sebastian suck in his breath when blaine called a stop.  
"Hey...killer, what's the matter?" said Sebastian, turning Blaine over.   
"Nothing," said Blaine. "Just fuck me, okay?"  
"Close your eyes," said Sebastian.   
"Why?"  
"Shhh...just spread your legs."  
Sebastian positioned himself in between Blaine's legs and licked that gorgeous cock until Blaine was writhing and begging and cumming into Sebastian's mouth.  
"You swallowed," said Blaine after recovering. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you-"  
"It was a delicacy," said Sebastian. "Blaine Anderson's cum. A masterpiece."  
Blaine smiled a tiny bit.   
"Do you want to stay over?" said Sebastian.   
"Can I? Don't you have any roommates?"  
"I live alone," said Seb sadly, and his delivery was unspeakably sad.   
Blaine fell asleep with his head on Seb's chest.   
"You're such a bottom," said Sebastian fondly.   
Blaine shoved his clothes and left.   
A routine began where Blaine dropped by and let Sebastian fuck him into oblivion. The sex was great, Blaine was gorgeous and pliant and flexible and adorably vocal about his admiration for Sebastian's dick.   
can I come over?  
I'm not home.   
k  
the doorman will let u in  
?  
be naked, spread eagled on the bed. leave the door open  
when will you be back?  
Sebastian never answered but when he got home from law school Blaine was there sleeping on his bed.  
Seb dripped lube down Blaine's stomach to wake him up.   
"Honey, I'm home," he said.  
"Try not to drool," said Blaine as Sebastian hoisted his legs over his shoulders and made to finger Blaine's tight little hole.   
"you're good at that," groaned Blaine.  
"Mm," grunted Sebastian.   
"F-fuck, Kurt!" muttered Blaine, and Sebastian stopped.  
"Are you serious?"  he snapped.  
Blaine opened his eyes. "Why do you care? Just fuck me!"  
Sebastian thrust himself into Blaine roughly, making him gasp. He swore he would make Blaine forget Lady Hummel ever existed. He seemed rough but he was taking careful aim to hit Blaine's prostate until he was a writhing mess.   
Sebastian held Blaine's arms down when Blaine attempted to touch himself. He refused to let Blaine close his eyes. "Look...at...me," Seb panted.. Blaine looked. Sebastian reached for Blaine's cock, wrapping his hands around it as he worked. Sebastian didn't allow himself to finish (think of term papers the E network don'tcumdon'tcumdon'tcum) until Blaine exploded from the simultaneous stimulation, whimpering incoherently as he dripped onto his chest. It only took a moment for Sebastian to follow, collapsing on Blaine, in between his legs, where Sebastian felt almost welcome. Blaine wasn't going to be able to walk without thinking of him tomorrow, Sebastian was sure of that.   
"Blaine," Sebastian whispered. "Blaine, are you awake?"  
"Hmmm," hummed Blaine from under him.  
"Look, Blaine, if you just wanted sex then you could have fucked any guy in New York."  
"I have to take a shower," said Blaine, tottering roughly to the bathroom. Sebastian followed, sitting on the marble counter and watching Blaine get in his shower. "When I was in high school all I thought about was fucking you," said Sebastian.   
"Mission accomplished," said Blaine snappishly.  
"No, Blaine, that's not what I'm saying. The  sex is...amazing but I'm an adult now. There are a hundred other guys dying to fuck you and do the casual sex thing. Why me?"  
"I know you," said Blaine simply.  
"So?"  
"I know that you want me. And you're pretty cute when you're biting your lip thinking about how to make me forget...Kurt."  
Sebastian was silent. "And you did for a while," said Blaine.   
"So what, I'm just your casual fuck?"  
"Seb, it's perfect for you. You're busy with law school, you're totally incapable of love, all you want is a fuck buddy and that's all I need right now."  
You're perfect for me, thought Sebastian. "That was hurtful," said Sebastian quietly.   
Blaine burst out laughing. "You're the guy who tried to blind me, remember?"  
Sebastian stepped into the shower and pushed Blaine to the wall and kneeled. "That was a long time ago," he said, before opening his mouth and deep throating Blaine, a technique he had perfected at Scandals by Senior year to make his fellow patrons swoon onto the bathroom floor where he left them.   
Sure enough, Blaine's knees buckled but Sebastian held him up.  
"God," Blaine groaned. Look at me, Sebastian's eyes demanded.   
Blaine met Sebastian's eyes and what he saw there was so open and honest that he almost forgot to tap Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian ignored the tap and swallowed before allowing Blaine to sink down to the shower floor bonelessly. Sebastian wasn't a swallower usually but it was worth it to see that pleased admiration on Blaine's post sex face.   
"What was that shoulder tap?" mumbled Sebastian. Blaine's ears were pink. "It was a thing I had with...him where when I was about to cum I would tap him so he would know."  
"Not a swallower, huh?"  
"Not really."  
"You know, I don't usually swallow either."  
Blaine was quiet. "Well, it was really nice," he said finally, pulling out the soap and handing it to Sebastian, who didn't take it.   
"You're cute," observed Sebastian, and it was nice, just nice, to have someone in his apartment, talking with him on the floor, let alone Blaine Anderson. "Your whole tapping thing is cute."  
Blaine was blushing. "You know, I like to swallow too," he said. "Kurt usually didn't let me because he felt guilty not returning the favor..."  
"Jesus," said Sebastian. "You can't go ten minutes without bringing up Kurt."  
"It was a breakup," said Blaine. "It was rough. You wouldn't get it."  
Sebastian twitched and Blaine reached for the soap, trailing it down Sebastian's arms and his back and his legs and if Sebastian ignored everything Blaine had said then this seemed warm and cozy and sweet and fuck, Sebastian wouldn't allow himself to get used to this, couldn't allow it, but it was so sweet and peaceful to be taken care of that he felt like crying.  Blaine reached for Sebastian's cock but Sebastian stopped him.   
"Not right now," said Sebastian.  
Blaine nodded, stood up, toweled himself off, dressed and left without a word. Sebastian wandered his apartment aimlessly in his boxers wondering what Blaine was doing, if he was with Kurt, if he was in his own apartment disinfecting himself, if he was in the elevator on the way downstairs, if he was glancing at his phone furtively the way Sebastian was-

Two days later Blaine came over.  
"A Mr. Anderson is here to see you," said the doorman.   
Sebastian dashed around the apartment, throwing out newspapers and slamming down the lid of his computer. "Send him up," he said.   
A quiet knock, he opened the door and Blaine was there, pushing him backwards until he was up against a wall, pulling down his pants, unbuckling his belt, releasing his cock and kneeling down.   
"Nice to see you too, killer," mumbled Sebastian.   
"Shut up," Blaine growled, hungrily eyeing Sebastian's cock.   
Even Blaine's blow jobs were sweet, slow and cautious and patient and admiring and hot as fuck.  
Blaine licked him clean, swiping his arm over his mouth in a way that was almost primal, smoothly tucking Sebastian away in his jeans.   
"W-what?" stammered Sebastian. Blaine took him by the hand and led him to the couch. "I got you dinner," said Blaine, pulling a bag of Chinese takeout from his bag. "You're so skinny, it's like you never eat."  
"Thanks," said Sebastian. Blaine put his coat on. "Wait, you're leaving?"  
Blaine shrugged. "I don't feel like having sex tonight," he said.  
"So?"   
"Why would I stay here if we aren't having sex?"  
Sebastian rubbed his eyes. "This is still just a casual sex thing?" he said incredulously.   
"Well, yeah."  
"Unbelievable," mumbled Sebastian. "Look, can you just sit for a second?"  
"I really have to go," said Blaine.  
"No, you don't," Sebastian. "You just want to. There's a difference."  
"Whatever," snapped Blaine.   
Sebastian grabbed Blaine's arm. "It's not a casual sex thing. Not to me," he said.   
Blaine shook Sebastian off. "Of course it is," he said gently. "Sebastian Smythe doesn't do relationships."  
Then he kissed Sebastian's cheek and left. The chinese food was already cold by the time  Sebastian sat down again.

The next time he saw Blaine was on 6th street leaving a building with a bunch of friends. Blaine had friends who loved him already. Blaine didn't need him. Blaine just wanted to be fucked by him, which should have been flattering but it wasn't.   
"Hey, Sebastian!" called Blaine.   
"Blaine. Everyone else," said Sebastian.   
They were all glaring at him but Blaine was smiling a tiny bit.   
Sebastian knew what Blaine looked like naked and groaning and begging and sweating but that didn't make Blaine any less mysterious.  
"Um, where you guys headed?"  
"If you must know Blaine here just had a callback to an audition for Fiyero in the new Broadway production of Wicked," announced the Asian girl holding his hand.   
"Wow," said Sebastian. "Congratulations!"  
The Asian girl softened a little. "Blaine?" she said.   
"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant," said Blaine.   
The girl dropped a little kiss on his cheek and walked away.   
Blaine was quiet. "It really is amazing," said Sebastian. "Not that I doubted you would get it but just-"  
"Fuck me in that alleyway," whispered Blaine.   
"What?"  
"I want you to fuck me in that alleyway."  
"What? Why?"  
"I want to celebrate," said Blaine loosely. "I want to do something Kurt would never have done."  
"Then let me take you out to dinner," said Sebastian.   
"I'd rather you took me to that alleyway," said Blaine. "I missed your cock."  
"Then come home with me."  
"No!" snapped Blaine. "It's now or never."  
"God, Blaine, that's just-"  
"I knew it," said Blaine and Sebastian grabbed his hand and dragged him to the alleyway, pinning him against the wall, squinting into his eyes.   
"Is this what you want?" he said. "To have sex surrounded by garbage with rats skittering around your legs? Is this what you think you deserve? An alley fuck?  And Jesus, Blaine, what if I said no? You would just fuck the next guy who came along? You know how unsafe that is?"  
"No," said Blaine quietly. "I would only have done it with you."  
Sebastian's heart hurt. "Blaine, you know I would fuck you, anytime, anywhere-"  
"So let's do it," said Blaine, squirming.   
"Wait," demanded Sebastian. "If you wanted me to I could spend hours in bed fucking you, talking to you, touching you, taking you places...Blaine. I want to fuck you. I love fucking you. But I want to do more than that. I want to sing with you, feed you dinner, buy you those stupid bow ties, carry you to my bed...Blaine, I've wanted this for a long time. This isn't casual for me."  
Sebastian delivery was rehearsed but still shaky. Blaine was trembling. "What are you saying?" he whispered.   
"I'm saying let me take you out to dinner sometime this week."  
Blaine blinked. "Okay," he said simply.   
"I'm not saying alley sex is off limits but maybe somewhere no one will ever recognize us? Like New Jersey?"  
Blaine's laughter was surprised.   
"You have a filthy mind, Blaine Warbler," said Sebastian, leaning in closer. "I like it."  
When Sebastian released him Blaine sighed audibly.   
Blaine was the first to walk away.

Primavera, 6 o'clock. no hair gel. Seb

Blaine didn't reply.

Notice I didn't say a/t abt the bow ties. Seb

Sebastian's phone rang.   
"Can we go back to how things were?" said Blaine. "Just being friends?"  
Sebastian's heart hurt.  
"Can I come up?" asked Blaine. Sebastian shrugged, forgetting Blaine could see him. "Yeah," he said halfheartedly.  
"I was standing by your building for ten minutes thinking about you," said Blaine.   
"I think about you too."  
"Normally I would have just come up but things are so weird now, since yesterday, that I just..."  
"What the fuck?" muttered Sebastian. "Hummel really did a number on you, didn't he. Do you really think you have nothing to offer me but sex?"  
By Blaine's face Sebastian assumed he had latched onto something honest. "Sit," said Sebastian. "I'm just going to stay next to you until you feel like talking again."  
It took a while.   
"Towards the end all we did was fuck. It was rough and messy and fun but Kurt never stayed. It took me a long time to realize we were just using each other for sex because it was comfortable.  And this...this isn't comfortable. But I liked it. But then when you wanted to take me out...I'm not ready, Seb. I showed Kurt my heart and he didn't want it."  
"I want it," said Sebastian quietly. "I've always wanted it."  
"I'm not ready-"  
"I'll wait."  
"I just don't think-"  
"Okay, how about this: you come over tonight and we eat takeout in front of the television. No pressure."  
Sebastian clasped Blaine's hand in his. "What happened?" mumbled Blaine. "Sebastian Smythe who fucks a different guy every night-"  
"I'm not that guy anymore," said Sebastian. "I got tired."  
Blaine was looking at him with something close to adoration, a glance so honest it made Sebastian look away.   
"I never thought you would break up with Hummel," said Sebastian.   
"he still sleeps over some nights,"  offered Blaine.  
Sebastian got up and twisted away from Blaine. "What? You're still sleeping with him?"  
"It's Kurt," said Blaine, as if that was an answer.  
"What does that even mean?" snapped Sebastian.   
"I can't stop loving him just because we broke up," said Blaine. "You don't get to be angry about this."  
"Fine," snapped Sebastian.   
"Seb..."  
"The fuck buddies thing. Let's go back to that. Let's do that one," said Sebastian nastily.   
Blaine bit his lip. "You missed my cock?" said Sebastian. "I miss knowing what the fuck I'm doing. I'm an idiot. I was an idiot to think I could ever come between you and the duchess."  
Blaine looked stricken.   
"I showed you my life, Blaine. I brought you to my apartment. You think I bring everyone up here? You think I beg everyone to come out to dinner with me? You think I would wait around like an idiot for anyone else? I know I don't have as many...people in it as you do, or as many things, but I was trying to change that! I told you I lived alone! I told you I wanted you! I opened myself up like a goddamn suitcase and you dumped it in the trash!"  
Blaine was frozen, looking sorry and lonely all at once, and it was insane but Sebastian wanted to grab Blaine, comfort him, pull down his pants, shove his tongue down Blaine's asshole as far as it would go until the man collapsed on him-  
"I'm sorry," said Blaine quietly. "What can I do to make it better?"  
"Nothing!" roared Sebastian.   
"Then I'm just going to sit here until you want to talk," said Blaine, looking small and lost.  
"No! Get out!" yelled Sebastian, shoving Blaine out the door.   
The apartment was quiet again.

Sebastian Smythe, the Sebastian Smythe infamous for his two minute no hands required bar bathroom orgasm technique, was going out to drink and he was going to pull the hottest person in the crowd up to dance with him until Blaine didn't matter. There were a lot of hot guys in the crowd but Blaine smiled during sex. He had different smiles. There was his cocky I know you think you're wrecking my ass but I love it, there was his sweet this is good smile, there was his fuck grit my teeth I'm so turned on right now smile and there was his special, reserved for Sebastian (Sebastian hoped) private smile, a glance he gave him mid sex that said I'm so glad I'm doing this right now and I'm so glad I'm doing this with you, a look so special Sebastian would be compelled to halt all activity so he could swoop down and give Blaine a sweet whole kiss before throwing himself back into giving Blaine the greatest orgasm of his life with gusto.   
There were a lot of guys in the bar but no one was smiling and Blaine- he liked when Sebastian came on his chest. Afterward, the third time, he traced Sebastian's cum over his stomach and then licked his fingers, making Sebastian gasp, Blaine smile, and then Sebastian smile because Blaine had.   
Sebastian knew after Blaine came he was a cuddle monster. He liked to wrap his arms like a vice around Sebastian and if he wasn't too tired, mumble sweet things about how 'great you are, Seb' or hum little sings into Sebastian's neck.   
Sebastian knew Blaine liked to be complimented on his curly hair because he was often insecure about it. Sebastian knew Blaine couldn't watch any of the Real Housewives shows because they were Kurt's favorite and they reminded him of Kurt. Sebastian knew Blaine loved dirty talk (you're so hungry for my cock, aren't you, just desperate for it, panting...) but hated being called a bitch. Sebastian knew Blaine went boneless, like a rag doll, whenever they were sixty nining because whatever Sebastian was doing to him was too distracting for him to continue stroking Sebastian. Blaine's breathing would become thicker- Sebastian loved that and Sebastian loved that after that Blaine paid extra attention to him because he had stopped when Sebastian continued ("Why'd you stop?" Sebastian asked. Blaine shrugged. "I was only going to half ass it because you were distracting me," he admitted. "I wanted to concentrate on you so I waited until after." "You're sweet," muttered Sebastian. "And you're sexy," said Blaine, pulling Sebastian over to where he was.)   
When Blaine was there Sebastian's bed was like an ocean, endless and full of adventures and travels.   
Sebastian talked to Blaine after sex, telling him things about his father visiting and law school and how he thought about Blaine looking like this ("Like what?" "You know...in my bed, naked...") at the most inappropriate times, how he missed his mother, how no one from the Warblers ever called him, how Hunter had used him to win Sectionals. These were private things, stories no one else had ever gotten to hear.   
In return Blaine kissed his chest and told him in whispers how inadequate he felt most of the time, how the whole mess with Kurt had really fucked him up, how Carmen Tibideaux was a bitch, how NYU was compared to NYADA, audition stories, Glee club adventures told so vividly Sebastian felt like he was there, the Sadie Hawkins dance, coming out of the closet, things maybe Blaine had told to some people here or there but never to one person all at once.   
Sebastian knew Blaine loved getting rimmed, would jump mountains and wash a million dishes for it, became extremely vocal with Sebastian tongue up his ass and was waiting for the day when Sebastian would let Blaine do the same to him. Sebastian had let Blaine do a million things that were new to him, cleaning up his house, calmly watching him brush his teeth, squeezing Sebastian's ass roughly in the heat of the moment, but not rimming. "It isn't my thing," he said to Blaine. "Oh," said Blaine, looking crestfallen. "Maybe we can try it another time," said Sebastian.)  
Sebastian knew Blaine adored baking for him, waiting excitedly in the kitchen with a bottle of wine for the elevator open with Sebastian in it, ready to fake surprise about the fresh cookie smell even though he knew Blaine was there because his doorman texted if the short man could come up.   
"Fuck buddies? Fuck buddies don't do any of this!"  
"Sounds like you're in love with this Blaine dude."  
Had he said all of that out loud?  
"Yeah, man, you're kinda drunk."  
Fuck, what if I lost him? What if he's with Kurt?  
"Man, it sounds like he likes you a lot. He's just scared of being rejection like that Kirk asshole did to him. I get it, man. I broke up with my  boyfriend three months ago and I'm still waiting to not give a fuck about it. You gotta give it time."  
What should I do?  
"What's this guy's address? You got it in your phone? I'm putting your drunk ass in a cab."  
Wait-  
"No, you're cute when you're drunk. He'll melt. if he doesn't I put my number in your phone."  
I'm...scared.  
"life is fuckin' scary, man. just go get him if he makes you happy."  
The cab stopped in front of the apartment building and Sebastian staggered out.   
The intercom. Right. The gold star that said Rachel Berry on it, that was it. "Oui?"  
Fuck. It was Hummel. "Is Blaine there?"  
Sebastian was buzzed through.   
Blaine waited for him at the top of the stairs. "Are you okay?" he said. "You never come here."  
"I was never invited," mumbled Sebastian. "Can I tell you a story?"  
"Is that Sebastian?"  
"Kurt, he's drunk. There's no way he's going anywhere."  
"Fine, if you wanna take care of the guy who tried to blind you-"  
"Oh, come on, Kurt. That was an accident and it was ages ago."  
Sebastian hated the way Blaine said Kurt's name. Their shared apartment was hideous, crowded with Hummel's garbage, but Sebastian waited because Blaine was defending him.   
"Hey!" yelled Sebastian. "Don't talk to B- to him like that! He's sweet and funny and smart and talented! With a perfect ass!"  
"Get him inside," said Kurt. "I'm taking a walk."  
Blaine was looking at him intently, placing him on the couch where he slumped, (this isn't classy) and getting him a cup of water. "Tell me your story," said Blaine.  
"There was once a boy who grew up by himself all over the world, from France to Ohio. He never learned how to make friends because his parents were always slashing each other with words. he was lonely. Also he loved show choir."  
Blaine smiled his special Sebastian smile.   
"Then he discovered he was gay and found peace- pieces of himself when he was sleeping around. He fell in love with a boy with a boyfriend and he did some stupid, fucked up things. When he met you again, I mean, when I met you again, I saw a second chance with you. I never stopped wanting you. And then I had you but I didn't really have you because you didn't really want me and that broke my heart. I have one, you know. Just like everyone else."  
I'm sorry, said Blaine's eyes.   
"I'm in love with you. I want to be your boyfriend. I know you and Hummel still have some...things to deal with but I promise I won't be selfish," said Sebastian miserably. "We can have an open relationship or we can go back to the fuck buddies thing. Just please don't mention him when you're with me."  
"Sebastian," said Blaine gently.   
"I know you don't think I'm capable of being in love but I am, Blaine. I am. My heart hurts when you're far away. That's love, isn't it? When something happens to me and the first thing I think is how I'm going to tell you about it? When you're sad I feel sad too, isn't that love? I'm not like you, Blaine. I don't fall in love quickly." Sebastian leaned closer to Blaine, so close Blaine could smell the vodka on his breath. "It's scary to be in love, I get that. But Blaine, this could work. We have so much fun together. The sex is amazing. We could be good to each other. When you helped me study for that test, when you made those stupid flashcards and stayed up with me all night, that was...that's what I want."  
Blaine touched his lips to Sebastian's. "I love how you say my name," he said. "You drag out all the syllables."  
Blaine took a deep, halted breath, sucking in all the air around Sebastian. "And I love you too. Only you."  
When Kurt came back Sebastian was resting his head in Blaine's lap while Blaine stroked his hair.   
"What the hell?"  
"I called a cab," said Blaine. "They're coming in twenty minutes. Rush hour."  
"Stupid Manhattan traffic," said Kurt, and Blaine smiled a little bit.   
"Can we be friends again?" said Kurt.   
"I'd like that," said Blaine.   
Sebastian stirred. "I'm happy for you," said Kurt. "He really likes you. Always did. Just be careful, okay?"  
There was a honk outside. "God, this feels like the end of everything," said Blaine.  
"It's a good thing," said Kurt, even though he was tearing up a little. "Sometimes things just don't work out and it's no one's fault, okay?"  
Sebastian held Blaine's hand in the cab on the way home. They reached Sebastian's building. "Keep driving," said Sebastian, and Blaine could only watch the meter tick while Sebastian made him incapable of saying a word.


End file.
